A Mikita Wedding
by meganangel234
Summary: Michael and Nikita FINALLY get married.


Since Michael and Nikita never had an actual wedding, I thought I'd give them one! This may or may not continue in the future, (a honeymoon perhaps) but for now it will remain the way it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_April 20, 2014_

"Let's get married," Michael said, out of nowhere. Nikita dropped the plate, she was holding, causing it to crash to the floor and looked at him.  
"What?" She blurted.

"It's just we never got to before, and I still want to," Michael added. Nikita stood still and continued staring at him. "Do you?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"I... of course I do!" She cried, still a bit taken back. "When?"

"As soon as possible! Michael said and stepped closer to Nikita taking her hands in his own. "I want it to be perfect." He leaned in towards her and kissed her. When they seperated, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"May 22," Nikita whispered. Michael opened his eyes. "That's when we should have it," Michael smiled and kissed her again.

"Perfect," he said, then they stood in silence, holding each other.

* * *

_ Later that day._

Nikita and Michael called their family over to their house to tell them the news. Once they arrived, they all sat down in the living room.

"What's the big news?" Birkhoff asked, already knowing the answer. Nikita and Michael smiled at each other as they held hands.

"We're finally getting married!" Nikita cried. Alex and Sonya jumped up and each gave Nikita and Michael a hug as Birkhoff and Owen gave their congrats as well.

"When's the big day?" Alex asked, holding back tears.

"May 22. And we want all of you to be up there with us!" Michael announced. Once again, they all exchanged hugs.  
"This means we can go shopping! Oh Nikita, we're gonna have so much fun trying on dresses!" Alex shrieked and they all went on discussing the wedding plans.

* * *

_May 22, 2014_

Nikita stood in front of the mirror, studying her dress. Alex stood beside her, while Sonya fixed the dress in the back.

"Do I look okay? Should I keep my hair up or down? Oh god, I'm not cut out for this," Nikita said, panicking and bringing her hands up to her hair that Alex had spent hours on.

"Nikita, you look incredible! You gotta stop freaking out," Alex told her, putting a gently hand on her arm. Nikita sighed and started to turn around, but Sonya stopped her.

"Hey! No moving until I'm done," she ordered.

"Well, hurry up. We've got to go out soon," Nikita said. Sonya opened to mouth to argue, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Nikita shouted.

"The groom," Michael called in, and started opening the door. Alex rushed to it and pushed it closed. "Michael! You can't see the bride yet! It's bad luck, remember?"

You believe in that? All I wanna do is see my beautiful wife," he said sadly.

"Almost, wife. Now go! We're almost ready!" Alex told him and locked the door. Sonya stood up and looked at Nikita in the mirror.

"There. All done," she said smiling. The woman stood next to each other in front of the mirror and sighed.

"Wow. You truly look stunning Nikita. Not like you ever look bad anyway," Alex said, admiring her friend.

"You sure? Because I'm still not..." Nikita started but stopped when Sonya and Alex gave her a look, then pushed her towards the door.

"Don't start! The wedding is gonna start, and you need to get your butt out there!' Sonya shouted, and walked to the door.

"Have I told you two that you both look beautiful yet?" Nikita said, trying to stall.

"Go!" Alex and Sonya both yelled and shoved Nikita out the door into the hallway.

* * *

"Mikey, you look terrified," Birkhoff said, standing next to Michael as they waited for the girls to come. Michael shifted in his spot and looked behind him at the doorway.

"I am," he admitted, fixing his tie. "I know I've done this before, but it's different this time. I can only imagine how scared Nikita is right now."

"Don't worry about it man," Owen added, also standing with him. "You're a lucky guy."

Another minute passed, and the wedding was about to start. The priest stood in front of Michael, Alex, Sonya, Birkhoff and Owen and the pianist began playing. The group turned to watch Nikita as she carried a bouquet of flowers, and made her way down the aisle. Michael stared in astonishment as her in her simple yet classy gown. Alex and Sonya held back tears, as Nikita walked up beside Michael. He reached over and lifted the veil off her face.

"You look beauitful," Michael whispered. Nikita blushed and looked at the floor as the priest begun the speech. After a minute, he looked towards the others for the rings. He looked towards Michael and said, "Do you, Michael Bishop. Take Nikita Mears to be your awfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Michael took the ring and placed it on Nikita's finger.

"I do," he said. The priest then looked at Nikita and repeated the same thing.

"I do," she replied smiling, and put Michael's ring on. They smiled at each other for a second, and suddenly began kissing.

"You may now..." the priest started, at the same time. "Kiss the bride," he finished. Alex, Sonya, Birkhoff and Owen started laughing and watched the newlyweds as they kissed.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Bishop!" The priest called out, and everyone made their way out of the room.

* * *

After the wedding, the group went back to the married couple's house. When they got there, they had dinner, cut the wedding cake, and had the traditional wedding dance together. Even though there weren't a lot of people, Nikita still decided to throw the bouquet of flowers. When she threw it from the top of the stairs, Alex and Sonya both caught it. They shared a look then burst out laughing. Owen, Michael and Birkhoff shared a look, then gave each other mischievous smiles.

The day grew later, and the group was exhausted. Everyone said their goodbyes, and went back to their places. Michael and Nikita were left alone for the first time that day, and curled up on the couch with a blanket.

"I think today was the best day of my life," Nikita said, yawning. Michael gave her a gently kiss on her head.

"It better have been," he teased. Nikita nestled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Nikita Mears Bishop," he told her, but she had already fallen asleep. Michael smiled to himself and pulled the blanket up so it covered most of Nikita. "Goodnight," he whispered, and closed his own eyes.


End file.
